


About love and war

by nozoelis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Tragic Love, it has some timeskip in case you wanna avoid it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: “¿Recuerdas lo que nos prometimos aquel día cuando éramos pequeños? Que moriríamos juntos”, Sylvain mira hacia arriba antes de continuar y Felix aprecia las lágrimas que le surcan las mejillas cuando se gira a mirarlo de nuevo. “Pues está bien si la rompemos, Felix.”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	About love and war

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForCrimsonAir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForCrimsonAir/gifts).



> HOY ENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN MAG VUELVE A ESCRIBIR ANGST llega la nada esperada nueva temporada: ahora es del fe3h!!
> 
> bueno pues nero me pidió un sylvix con angst y i must deliver!! a disfrutarlo, espero q te guste baby gracias por confiar en mí otra vez!!!!!!!
> 
> ENORME SHOUTOUT AL LUCAS (@azureseraphim_ en twitter) por ser mi beta reader pa este fic y tener más paciencia q un santo. gracias por las sugerencias y las correcciones, te debo totalmente la vida >_<

* * *

La primera vez que Felix sostuvo una espada con sus propias manos fue cuando tenía diez años.

Glenn estaba practicando en el patio trasero del castillo y el sonido del hierro chocando atrajo al hermano menor. Su padre le prohibía acercarse, advirtiéndole de lo peligroso que era aquella zona, que las espadas no eran ningún juguete. Felix lo sabía bien - más de una vez había visto llegar a los soldados de su padre heridos, gimiendo de dolor y con la sangre seca todavía pegada a la armadura. Más de una vez había sido su hermano uno de aquellos que habían corrido esa penosa suerte, y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para disimular las muecas de dolor, le aseguraba a Felix que iba a ponerse bien mientras este se deshacía en lágrimas.

Felix le observaba desde la ventana de su habitación con brillos en los ojos, deseando algún día convertirse en un guerrero tan fuerte como lo era Glenn. Observaba sin perder detalle del baile de espadas que estaba teniendo lugar abajo y de los ágiles movimientos de su hermano para evitar el filo del arma de su compañero de entrenamiento. Habiendo derrotado a su adversario, Glenn se quitó el sudor de la cara y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose a Felix asomado en la ventana. Sonrió.

“¿Quieres intentarlo, Felix?”, le preguntó gritando, acompañándolo con un gesto de la mano para que bajara. Felix hubiese saltado desde la ventana para llegar antes, pero cuando se disponía a girarse para salir por la puerta, regresó apenado a la ventana.

“Ya sabes lo que dice papá…”, dice con la voz triste. “Que es peligroso…”

Glenn niega con la cabeza.

“Estoy yo, ¿no?”, dice mientras se encoge de hombros. “Yo te ayudo, ¿vale? No voy a dejar que te hagas daño.”

Tras oír esto, Felix bajó los escalones de tres en tres para llegar cuanto antes al patio. Una vez allí, corrió hasta donde Glenn estaba y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

“¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!”, gritó eufórico. Glenn se rio, dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda y revolviéndole el pelo después. “Es nuestro secreto, ¿vale?”, dijo su hermano mayor, “no puedes decírselo a papá.”

Felix asintió y Glenn desenvainó la espada de práctica que hasta hacía unos minutos había estado empuñando. Dejó que las manos de Felix recorriesen la empuñadora, familiarizándose con el peso de la espada y descubriendo cual era la mejor forma de sujetarla. Cuando vio que estaba listo, puso sus manos por encima de las de su hermano menor y movió la espada junto a él, explicándole cada uno de los movimientos, su eficacia y su nombre.

Con la calidez de las manos de Glenn sobre las suyas, guiando los movimientos de la espada, se sintió el mejor espadachín que jamás hubiese existido. Cuando le contase a Sylvain y a los demás que por fin había blandido una espada de verdad…

Hasta que, después de una batalla, Glenn no volvió a casa.

Felix se encerró en su habitación por días enteros, negándose a comer o abandonarla bajo ningún concepto. Nadie tenía derecho a privarle de su luto, de arrebatarle la oportunidad de despedirse del mejor guerrero que había conocido en su vida. Glenn no iba a volver porque él debería haber estado allí para protegerle, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Si acaso hubiese entrenado más horas, con espadas más fuertes, si sus movimientos fuesen más ágiles y sus ataques más precisos… Quizás su padre le hubiese dejado participar en la batalla entonces, quizás podría haber salvado a Glenn.

Le había dejado morir.

Felix prefería entrenar de noche, rodeado de la oscuridad y el silencio que tanto le reconfortaban desde que abandonaron Garreg Mach hace cinco años. Allí, en la Academia, no le importaba entrenar con otros, batirse en duelo para coronarse vencedor y luego, si estaba de buen humor, ir a celebrarlo a la cantina. Sin embargo, desde que la guerra estalló, siempre entrenaba solo.

Si entrenaba con alguien, era incapaz de no ver los rostros de los otros estudiantes a los que, con toda seguridad, sabía que tendría que matar algún día.

La espada de práctica no asestaba los golpes tan fuertes como a él le gustaría, tratando de desahogarse con el pobre maniquí de prácticas. Todos aquellos que no se hubiesen posicionado del lado de Dimitri tendrían que morir, consciente de que no abandonarían tan fácilmente sus ideales. Algún día en batalla tendría que matar a rostros conocidos…

Y a él.

Felix gritó y arremetió con fuerza contra el maniquí, tratando de distraer sus pensamientos. Tendría que matar a Sylvain, lo sabía perfectamente. Se había unido a la legión de Edelgard, aunque nunca tuvo el corazón suficiente para preguntarle por qué. En Garreg Mach habían prometido estar siempre juntos, luchar codo con codo hasta el final…

Durante cinco años había rezado para que Sylvain continuase con vida, incluso si significaba no volver a verle nunca de nuevo. Su corazón se rompía en pedazos cada vez que le rogaba a la Diosa que nadie lo hubiese matado, que si esta guerra tenía que cobrarse alguna vida bien podría llevarse la suya. El único motivo por el que luchaba era para que llegasen a ver el día en el que, bajo el sol de verano, le pudiese confesar todo lo que siente por él.

Se sentó a los pies de un tronco, apoyando la espalda contra él y mirando al cielo, derrotado. . ¿Cuántos años llevaba albergando aquellos sentimientos por Sylvain? No sabría decirlo, puede que incluso desde antes de llegar a Garreg Mach. Se rio con sorna y se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

¿Sería su espada capaz de matar al amor de su vida?

Se levantó y volvió a arremeter contra el maniquí, ya hecho jirones por las anteriores embestidas. Aquella maldita guerra no dejaba de cobrarse vidas inocentes, de gente que nunca tuvo nada que ver con ella. Algún día, cuando Sylvain y él se cruzasen en batalla (si es que llegaban ambos con vida), uno de ellos iba a morir.

“Maldita sea…”, maldijo entre dientes. Tan sumido en sus pensamientos, no escuchó el ruido de las plantas cercanas moviéndose. Sin embargo, su intuición le dijo que estuviese preparado, así que escaneó rápidamente la zona en la que se encontraba buscando el peligro inminente.

Y entonces le vio y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Sylvain.

A Felix se le secó la boca, incapaz de decir nada. Estaba allí, delante de él, mirándole con una sonrisa en la cara. Había crecido y se había echado el pelo hacia atrás. No tardó en reconocer la ropa propia que se llevaba bajo la armadura, así que dedujo que vestía una ahora, aunque no la llevase puesta. Su rostro, iluminado por la luz de la luna, hizo que se le llenasen los ojos de lágrimas. Aquella sonrisa que le había robado el corazón, aquella que tanto había echado de menos; sus ojos ambarinos le miraban con ternura, su mandíbula estaba más perfilada ahora.

“Sylvain”, logró murmurar Felix saliendo de su asombro. Tenía miedo de que su mente le estuviese jugando una mala pasada, que nada de esto fuese real. Aunque, si era un sueño, quería que durase un poco más. Habían sido cinco largos años sin saber nada de él, y ahora por fin lo tenía delante.

“Felix”, respondió mientras se acercaba. “Baja el arma, no vengo a luchar contigo.”

Felix recordó entonces que seguía empuñando la espada con la que había estado practicando hasta hacía unos minutos. Su corazón le pedía que hiciese caso a Sylvain, pero su mente era siempre más rápida.

“¿Qué haces aquí?”, espetó acercándose cautelosamente a Sylvain hasta que el filo de su espada se encontró encima del corazón del otro. “¿Te ha mandado Edelgard a espiarnos?”

Sylvain hizo una pequeña mueca, el filo de la espada de Felix estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto.

“No”, le respondió. Felix notó el deje de sinceridad en su voz, sabría reconocer perfectamente si Sylvain le mentía. “Estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad, te he estado buscando durante todos estos años.”

El corazón de Felix le amenazaba con salirse de su pecho cuando escuchó sus palabras.

“¿Cómo… cómo me has encontrado?”, logró articular a través del nudo de su garganta. Sylvain se rio y se encogió de hombros.

“No ha sido fácil”, le respondió mientras empujaba el filo de la espada hacia abajo. “Siempre que podía preguntaba por los pueblos, a los mercaderes, a cualquier persona… Hasta que una pista me hizo dar contigo.”

Felix asintió, tratando de comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sylvain le había estado buscando durante años, aun siendo tan consciente como él de que iban a matarse el uno al otro si se cruzaban en el campo de batalla. Había puesto todos sus esfuerzos en encontrarle antes de que eso llegase a suceder.

El nudo de su garganta se hizo más fuerte.

“¿Podemos hablar, Felix?”, le preguntó Sylvain mientras se sentaba cerca de uno de los troncos, igual que había hecho el otro chico poco antes. Este asintió y se sentó junto a él. “Gracias, no tengo mucho tiempo hasta que Hubert descubra que me he ido.”

La mandíbula de Felix se tensó.

“Quédate con nosotros, Sylvain”, le rogó. “No tienes por qué volver, puedo hablar con Dimitri y lo entenderá…”, su voz se fue apagando cuando vio como Sylvain negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

“No puedo hacer eso, Felix”, murmuró con la voz dolida. “Pero necesitaba saber que estabas bien, verte… verte una última vez.”

Felix le miró atentamente y reprimió las ganas de darle una bofetada.

“Escúchame, no va a ser la última vez, ¿me oyes?”, gritó alterado. “Vamos… vamos a sobrevivir a esta guerra, la dejaremos atrás y empezaremos de cero.”

Sylvain le sonrió con lástima.

“Sabes que eso no va a poder así, por más que me gustase…”, dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Felix. Este notó la sangre hormigueando sus mejillas pero no retiró la mano, escuchando suspirar aliviado a Sylvain. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado despierto con que le cogiese de la mano? Sin darse cuenta, dejó que su cabeza reposase suavemente en el hombro del otro.

Entonces cayó en su error, en lo que estaba haciendo.

Se levantó rápidamente y, mientras se disculpaba, Sylvain sonrió con tristeza.

“Quédate como estabas, Felix”, le pidió en voz baja. “Por favor, déjame sentirte cerca, han sido demasiados años sin ti.”

Felix se quedó quieto por unos segundos, pero asintió y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Sus manos seguían fuertemente entrelazadas y todo lo que podía pensar Felix era en el olor de Sylvain -a hogar y pino- y su calidez. Era un sueño maravilloso…

Ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio tan majestuoso que se había instalado. Tenían muchas cosas que decirse, pero ninguno quería acabar con la armonía que reinaba entre ambos. Felix pensó que los latidos del corazón de Sylvain era su nuevo sonido favorito del mundo, algo de lo que nunca se cansaría de escuchar.

“Felix”, susurró de pronto Sylvain. Este se giró a mirarle. “¿Puedo pedirte un último deseo antes de irme?”

El alma se le cayó a los pies cuando recordó que su tiempo juntos tenía caducidad, pero se obligó a asentir.

“¿Puedo… puedo besarte?”, murmuró evitando su mirada. “Sería el único arrepentimiento que me llevaría a la tumba, pero entendería que no quisieras. Después de todo, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esta? Ignóralo, no me hagas caso…”

Sin darle tiempo a pensárselo dos veces, Felix le cogió de los cuellos de la ropa y le besó. Ni siquiera procesó que Sylvain quería besarle (¿cuántas veces había pensado él en hacerlo?), no pensó en que quizás sus sentimientos pudiesen ser correspondidos, no quiso ser consciente de que no había vuelta atrás. Sin importarle nada más, dejó que sus labios se fundiesen con los del otro. Sylvain, aunque sorprendido al principio, pronto correspondió el torpe beso de Felix. Sus labios, experimentados y ágiles, se amoldaban perfectamente a los de Felix, que no pudo evitar gemir un poco cuando la lengua de Sylvain se hizo paso a través de su boca.

Cuando se separaron, Felix tenía los labios hinchados y Sylvain el pelo alborotado. Le sonrió de forma pícara mientras se retocaba el pelo y Felix se sonrojó incluso más. Para ignorar su propia vergüenza, volvió a besarle de nuevo.

La noche era muy larga.

Es la primera vez que se ven desde que hicieron el amor aquella noche. Sylvain le está mirando con tanta tristeza y amor en los ojos que cree que no va a poder mantener la bilis en el estómago. Una voz maliciosa le recuerda que es a _él_ a quien va a matar hoy.

 _Ya no es él, ahora es un extraño del bando de Edelgard_ , se recuerda a sí mismo. Sin embargo, esto no alivia de ningún modo el dolor que se ha instalado en su pecho. La espada le pesa en la mano derecha como si fuese una pesada losa lo que sostuviese. Agarra con más fuerza de la empuñadura y nota como los nudillos se le comienzan a poner blancos.

Sylvain le mira con lástima antes de agarrar con fuerza su lanza.

“No puedo luchar contra ti, Felix”, dice con la voz derrotada. “¿Recuerdas cuándo estudiábamos en Garreg Mach? Era igual… Yo era el primero en rendirme cuando practicábamos, siempre he sabido que tú serías el que más viviría de los dos.”

Por un momento, la ira crispa el rostro de Felix.

“Sylvain, te juro por la mismísima Diosa que voy a arrebatarte la vida, ¿acaso no vas a luchar por intentar conservarla?”, le grita. Sylvain abre los ojos, sorprendido porque alzase la voz, pero le sonríe lleno de tristeza.

“¿Recuerdas lo que nos prometimos aquel día cuando éramos pequeños? Que moriríamos juntos”, Sylvain mira hacia arriba antes de continuar y Felix aprecia las lágrimas que le surcan las mejillas cuando se gira a mirarlo de nuevo. “Pues está bien si la rompemos, Felix.”

Felix siente como el alma se le cae a los pies y su cuerpo se niega a moverse. Quiere hacerle entrar en razón, gritarle que las promesas existen para ser cumplidas, cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, se queda en silencio, apretando el mango de la espada y apretando la mandíbula tan fuerte que le hace daño.

¿Por qué aquel imbécil estaba tan dispuesto a morir en una guerra que no estaba hecha para ninguno de ellos dos?

“Sylvain…”, murmura entre dientes Felix. “Coge tu maldita arma…”

Haciendo caso omiso, Sylvain tira su lanza al suelo.

“Si he de morir hoy aquí, quiero que seas tú quien lo haga”, le pide el pelirrojo. “Siempre he pensado que algún día llegaría la muerte y tendría tus ojos.”

Felix ahoga un grito y nota como el corazón se hace completos añicos. Su pecho es una tempestad de sentimientos incontrolables que amenazan con dejarle sin fuerzas. De pronto, una cálida mano le acaricia el rostro.

Sylvain le limpia las lágrimas con sumo cuidado.

“Nunca te he visto llorar, Felix”, susurra mientras su pulgar continúa acariciándole la mejilla. “Ni siquiera en el entierro de Glenn… Por eso me parece todo un honor que llores por mí.”

Felix niega con la cabeza.

“Sylvain…”

Este le besa suavemente en la mejilla antes de alejarse de nuevo.

“Cuídate cuando no esté, Felix, yo no podré hacerlo más”, su voz está teñida de cariño. “Antes de morir quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado, ¿te lo puedes creer? El niño que nunca conoció el amor, enamorándose de su mejor amigo.”

Y se ríe, pero es una risa tan rota como su corazón. Felix es incapaz de articular palabra, dejando que la tempestad en su pecho se lleve todo consigo. Nunca le había dolido tanto estar vivo.

“¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerlo todavía más difícil?”, le espeta gritando Felix, con las lágrimas surcándole la cara sin control una vez más. Sylvain se rasca la nuca.

“¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre he sido así”, dice con una sonrisa, y aunque su semblante se vuelve serio, su rostro se suaviza. “Gracias por enseñarme lo que es el amor, Felix, es la mejor sensación que he vivido nunca. Ojalá que en nuestras próximas vidas volvamos a reencontrarnos, quiero volver a enamorarme de ti.”

Felix niega con la cabeza.

“Más te vale encontrarme de nuevo”, murmura mientras sostiene la espada con fuerza entre sus manos. Sylvain sabe que este es su fin, pero está preparado para ello. Asiente y sonríe con esa sonrisa suya tan característica.

“Créeme que lo haré, Felix”, dice mientras le mira una última vez a los ojos. “Somos almas gemelas.”

Gritando hasta que las cuerdas vocales parecen que se le van a rasgar y corriendo, su espada se abre paso dolorosamente a través de la carne de Sylvain. Este gruñe y grita, pero no hace nada por resistirse.

Cuando la hoja de la espada ha abandonado la tierna carne de Sylvain, Felix la tira al suelo y corre a abrazarle.

“Lo siento, Sylvain”, repite una y otra vez con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas impidiéndole ver con claridad. El otro sonríe un poco, notando como la vida se le escapa. “No te lo dije aquella noche, pero yo también te amo, ¿me oyes? Te he amado durante años…”

“Me… alegro de que… me lo hayas dicho”, murmura con dificultad Sylvain mientras tose sangre. Felix se quita las lágrimas de los ojos con rabia, queriendo verle todo el tiempo que le fuese posible. “Espero… que también… me ames en nuestra… próxima vida…”

Felix asiente, sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas. El calor está desapareciendo rápidamente de sus dedos.

“Te has vuelto… más fuerte… con la espada…”, balbucea Sylvain con la voz pendiente de un hilo. “Recuerdo… cuando murió Glenn… prometiste volverte más fuerte… Y lo has conseguido…”

Felix le ruega que no hable más, pero Sylvain niega con la cabeza, sonriendo.

“Tengo tantas cosas… tantas cosas que me hubiese gustado decirte…”, vuelve a toser sangre. Felix le besa suavemente.

“No hables… Por favor, no hables…”

Sylvain cierra lentamente los ojos.

“Gracias por todo… Felix…”

Felix grita con todas sus fuerzas y abraza el cuerpo inerte de Sylvain, incapaz de moverse un centímetro de su lado. No le importa si pueden matarle, aceptará su destino encantado. El pecado que lleva sobre sus hombros es demasiado pesado para cargarlo solo.

Pocas horas después, Dimitri se enfrenta finalmente a Edelgard y sale victorioso. La guerra ha acabado.

“Ayer nevó, Sylvain”, le cuenta Felix sentado al lado de su lápida. “¿Recuerdas la primera vez que vimos la nieve en Garreg Mach? Solo quería entrenar y tú me lanzaste aquella bola de nieve…”, se ríe suavemente. “Yo me enfadé, claro, y te lancé otra, aunque le di a Ingrid sin querer… ¿Recuerdas su cara? Dimitri acabó entrando también a la guerra de bolas, y sin darnos cuenta, todo el monasterio estaba jugando con la nieve…”

Se queda en silencio cuando sabe que la voz va a fallarle si sigue hablando. Una tímida lágrima se ha aventurado por su mejilla, aunque se la quita con rabia. Se prometió a sí mismo que no iba a volver a llorar, esto es lo que Sylvain había querido.

¿Por qué la herida no cicatrizaba entonces?

“Han pasado cerca de tres años y tu ausencia duele igual que el primer día”, le confiesa retirando la nieve de su tumba. El epitafio reza algo en un idioma que desconoce, pero el nombre completo de Sylvain y la fecha de su muerte no perdonan. “Ya no me quito las botas cuando regreso porque he dejado de sentirme en casa desde que he asumido que no vas a volver.”

Se pasa la mano por el pelo, ahora corto, y mira hacia arriba. Las nubes encapotan el cielo completamente.

“¿Me has perdonado, Sylvain? Yo no tengo el valor para hacerlo”, dice en voz baja. “Aunque sé que tú querrías que lo hiciera, así que he pensado que hoy sería un buen día.”

Comienza a desatarse el cinturón, y junto con la espada, la deposita encima de la tumba.

“Con esta espada te arrebaté la vida, creo que lo más justo es que la tengas tú. Voy a empezar de nuevo, espero que me estés viendo desde ahí arriba.”

Se acuclilla cerca de la lápida y la besa suavemente.

“Hicimos una promesa nueva, una que no podemos romper. Voy a encontrarte en mi próxima vida, y en la siguiente y en todas las que vengan. Voy a encontrarte y voy a volver a enamorarme irremediablemente de ti, más te vale no faltar a tu palabra”, dice mientras se incorpora de nuevo y mira la tumba una última vez.

“Feliz cumpleaños, Sylvain. No te olvido, ojalá lo sepas. Que la tierra te sea leve.”

Haciendo una pequeña reverencia como despedida, Felix se gira y abandona el recinto. Hay un armonioso silencio en el cementerio, aunque se oye a lo lejos las olas del mar rompiendo contra la orilla.

Los primeros copos de nieve no tardan en caer, ocultando así las huellas de su visita.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> si queréis un fic como este habladme por twitter (@iadymaria) y enteraros de cómo! :)


End file.
